1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which can shorten a processing time required when a color conversion is carried out for outputting an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When text data including a color image is printed out, color conversion from original data (an input image) into CMYK data for a printer is executed by referring to a look-up table in a color profile (CLUT).
For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-219193, there is shown an example in which first color conversion means for carrying out color conversion from medium data thereof into data for another medium, and second color conversion means for carrying out color conversion data from another medium into data for the apparatus thereof are provided, and the both have a reversible relationship.
However, there is no description relating to the reduction in the time needed for the color conversion itself.